Feywood
The Feywood is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is an ancient forest that provides a passageway to the holy city of Giruvegan. Parts of the wood are blocked by a thick wall of mist, until after the events in the Draklor Laboratory. Location The Feywood is located just to the southwest of Golmore Jungle. Areas within the Feywood are: *Walk of Flitting Rifts - leads to the Golmore Jungle and the Paramina Rift. *Walk of Stolen Truths - the only place where Cerberus are found. *Walk of Dancing Shadows - leads to the Henne Mines. *Antiquity's End - contains a Save Crystal. *Redolent Glade - area where Rafflesia is fought. *White Magick's Embrace *Ice Field of Clearsight *The Edge of Reason - leads to the Ancient City of Giruvegan. Sage Knowledge :For the Sage Knowledge on '''the Feywood', you may also see Sage Knowledge piece 73.'' "An ancient wood deep in the jungles of Golmore. The combination of dense Mist and regular snow, the latter a product of the region's elevation, is enough to keep away even the viera. Many of the trees have stood for several thousands of years, and some have begun to petrify. Numerous plants once thought extinct grow here, and many rare birds and animals can be seen in their primitive forms, unchanged for millennia." Weather The weather in Feywood never changes; the areas have fixed weathers: *Cloudy (Walk of the Flitting Rifts area) *Heavy Fog (all the other areas) In heavy fog Water attacks deal more damage than normal. Because Feywood is of snow terrain, Ice damage is always boosted. Treasures Treasures in Feywood are never gil. All the treasures before going through the wall of thick mist are either Hi-Potion/Hi-Ether or a gambit. With the Diamond Armlet equipped the regular item treasure is Knot of Rust and the rare item is Elixir. The gambits which can be found in the area include the G-Foe: char MP >= X% gambits in the Walk of Flitting Rifts and Walk of Stolen Truths areas, and G-Foe: HP >= X gambits and gambits for foes with Bravery and Faith in Walk of Dancing Shadow area. After the wall of thick mist has dissolved, the player can enter deeper into the Feywood. In the White Magicks Embrace there is a treasure in the southeastern corner that may be an Elixir even without the Diamond Armlet, and the treasure also respawns, but its spawn rate is only 30%. In Ice Field of Clearsight all the treasures are along the edges and some may contain equipment. The treasures that contain equipment have low spawn rates, however, only 30%. When going straight east from the northern exit the treasure that spawns there may have the Morning Star. The treasure that spawns straight to west from the northern exit can be the Doom Mace. The treasure that spawns in the very middle of the southern border can be the Celebrant's Miter. In the Edge of Reason there is a group of three treasures that spawn in the middle of the area, a bit northeast from the exit to Giruvegan. One of them only has 25% chance to spawn and will always have the Ensanguined Shield, with or without the Diamond Armlet. Once claimed, this treasure will not respawn. Of the other treasures one has an X-Potion and the last one can have either a Hi-Potion or Deathbringer. Story After the events at the Draklor Laboratory, the party decides to follow Dr. Cid to the ancient city of Giruvegan, but must go through the Feywood first. They see themselves blocked by a wall of thick mist, but Rasler's ghost unlocks the way. All of a sudden, a giant carnivore plant, Rafflesia, falls to the ground, forcing the party to fight it. After Rafflesia is defeated, the party are blocked one more time, now by an illusion puzzle; the way will only open when the puzzle is solved. The puzzle consists in standing in the middle of "shrines", and following the forest path that reveal in one of the shrine's entrance. They have to do it two times: first, to find the exit of the first area, then again to find the gate to Giruvegan. Once Gate Gigas is located, it is needed a gigas to open it. So Belias is summoned and opens the way to the Ancient City of Giruvegan. Monsters *Cerberus *Deadly Nightshade *Golem *Mirrorknight *Tartarus *Mu *Basilisk *Behemoth *Preying Mantis *Giruveganus *Holy Elemental *Mandragora Prince *Alraune King *Onion Queen *Pumpkin Star *Topstalk *Crypt Bunny (Rare) *Juggernaut (Rare) *Dreadguard (Rare) *Behemoth King (Elite Mark) *Rafflesia (Boss) Music The theme of Feywood is called "The Feywood". Map Trivia *The Feywood is notably similar to the Snowfly Forest in Vagrant Story, also set in Ivalice. Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations Category:Forests